1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing systems, and control methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a “pull printing method” of storing print data of a user in a server device and printing the print data according to a request of the user.
In the pull printing method, after a print job including print data is input from a client device into a server device, the user of the client device specifies a print job for executing printing from a list of print jobs displayed on an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus acquires the specified print job from the server device, and executes printing.
Furthermore, in the pull printing method, there is known a function of displaying a preview image on the operation panel of an image forming apparatus before actually executing the printing, in order to avoid wasteful printing and to contribute to the reduction in Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In this case, the server device generates a preview image when the print job is input or when a request is received from the image forming apparatus.
In a case where a preview image is generated when a print job is input, the generated preview images may not be viewed by the user. As a result, the load of the server device may increase. However, in this case, the server device is able to quickly return a preview image in response to a request for a preview image from the image forming apparatus. On the other hand, in a case where a preview image is generated when a request for a preview image is received from the image forming apparatus, it takes time to return the preview image to the image forming apparatus. However, in this case, the load of the server device can be prevented from increasing.
Furthermore, the server device generates preview images by applying different methods of generating preview images, depending on the print language used for the print job.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-245695